danganronpa_rebirth_voicesfandomcom-20200216-history
Danganronpa Rebirth Voices Wiki
Danganronpa: Rebirth Voices (DRRBV) was a fanmade video series on YouTube run by the DRRBV team. This channel was dedicated to a re-imagination of the April Fool's Danganronpa, DanganRebirth. Originally conceptualized as a standalone chapter, the first Class Trial is fully available in audio drama form and runs for approximately 1h30m. The last available episode is Part 2 of the Chapter 2 class trial. Links About Originally, Danganronpa Re:Birth was an April Fools joke by Miwashiba in 2017, but later on it became a fanmade series by Danganrebirth-Voices. The storyline and plot is completely different from the original. They post their videos on YouTube. In the series, 15 Ultimates are trapped in a school by the headmaster. Monodora, with only one objective; kill someone so they can leave the school. On July 21, 2019, The rest of Danganronpa Re:Birth Voices was cancelled due to legal action. Characters Killing Game End Status Videos Meet the Ultimates! Meet the Ultimates - Ayumu Fujimori and Seishi Yodogawa Meet the Ultimates - Akira Tsuchiya Meet the Ultimates - Aruma Todoroki (Version 2) Meet the Ultimates - Kasumi Izumo Meet the Ultimates - Kazuomi Samejima Meet the Ultimates - Kego Sakuma Meet the Ultimates - Maiko Kagura Meet the Ultimates - Marin Mizuta Meet the Ultimates - Mikoto Itsuki Meet the Ultimates - Misuzu Aisaka Meet the Ultimates - Mitsunari Koga Meet the Ultimates - Narumi Osone Meet the Ultimates - Nico Himuro Meet the Ultimates - Saiji Rokudou Meet the Headmaster - Monodora Chapter 1 Danganrebirth-Voices Chapter 1 Class Trial 1 - Part 1 FANMADE AUDIO DRAMA Danganrebirth-Voices Chapter 1 Class Trial 1 - Part 2 FANMADE AUDIO DRAMA Danganrebirth-Voices Chapter 1 Class Trial 1 - Part 3 FANMADE AUDIO DRAMA Chapter 2 - Beyond the Surface lies a Deadly Sin Chapter 2, Daily Life Part 1 Danganrebirth-Voices Chapter 2, Daily Life Part 2 Danganrebirth-Voices Chapter 2, Daily Life Part 3 Danganrebirth-Voices -CHAPTER 2 COURT PREPARATIONS- Chapter 2, Class Trial Part 1 Danganrebirth-Voices Chapter 2, Class Trial Part 2 Danganrebirth-Voices Extra Stuff Rebirth Talent Development Mode Nico Himuro + Marin Mizuta - Rebirth Talent Development Mode Interaction Kego Sakuma + Misuzu Aisaka - Rebirth Talent Development Mode Mikoto Itsuki + Akira Tsuchiya - Rebirth Talent Development Mode Saiji Rokudou + Kazuomi Samejima - Rebirth Talent Development Mode Seishi Yodogawa + Aruma Todoroki - Rebirth Talent Development Mode Mitsunari Koga + Maiko Kagura - Rebirth Talent Development Mode Seishi Yodogawa + Nico Himuro - Rebirth Talent Development Mode Akira Tsuchiya + Marin Mizuta - Rebirth Talent Development Mode Danganrebirth-Voices Extra mode Danganrebirth-Voices Extra mode - "Maybe we should take our clothes off...?" "Do you wanna hold hands?" - Danganrebirth-Voices Extra mode Soundtrack Chapter 1 Audio Drama Execution - Danganrebirth-Voices OST Re Discussion -HEAT UP- - Danganrebirth-Voices OST Karmic Logic - Danganrebirth-Voices OST Re Discussion -HOPE VS DESPAIR- - Danganrebirth-Voices OST Re CROSS SWORD - Kasumi Izumo - Danganrebirth-Voices OST Re Discussion -PANIC- - Danganrebirth-Voices OST Re Rise of the Ultimate - Danganrebirth-Voices OST Danganrebirth-Voices OST - Class Trial Pulsar Edition Danganrebirth-Voices OST - Re CROSS SWORD - Mitsunari Koga Danganrebirth-Voices OST - Re Moon on the Water Danganrebirth-Voices OST - Re DISTRUST ANAGRAM APP - Danganrebirth-Voices OST Re SCRUM DEBATE - Danganrebirth-Voices OST Category:Browse